


Rebirth

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Enemies to Lovers, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Friendship, Jedi Finn, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the destruction of StarKiller base Finn is keeping a secret, Poe is in denial, and Kylo is ready to surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter contains a lot of introspection by a character's point of view. The name of the chapter is the POV it's focused on.

Poe knows Finn is keeping a secret from him.

He had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that after escaping the Finalizer together, destroying Star Killer Base together, and being in a relationship together for five months that Finn would finally open up to him.

It wasn’t until a couple weeks ago that he was able to admit that he loved Finn, but he believed Finn didn’t feel the same way.

He had his doubts because when he did tell Finn he loved him Finn replied back “you know I feel the same”.  Finn also smiled at him, and it was it a huge smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Finn never actually said he loved Poe too. But Poe had hope, because maybe Finn was more like Han, the not so fluffy type. He’s heard the tales about Leia and Han. How Leia, in front of Darth Vader himself told Han “I love you”, and Han smoothly replied “I know”.

Poe tried to convince himself that Finn’s hesitance at being vulnerable was another by-product of his First Order training. Poe could blame any of Finn’s non-ideal behaviors on the First Order. It was an easy way to ignore the truth.

Sometimes, when he flew his x-wing, he wondered if Finn was happier when they were just friends. Poe thinks he might have been happier when he and Finn were just friends. But Poe didn’t want to accept that reality, so he just worked harder at trying to be enough for Finn.

Other times he could tell Finn was holding back when they made love.

Finn wasn’t a virgin when they met. Not by a long shot, because the way Finn took him in his mouth showed he had done this many times before. Finn also preferred to bottom, but since that was also Poe’s preference Finn ended up topping. Finn never complained though. He never complained about anything.

Although Finn would find his release, he didn’t touch Poe often when they had sex. He always seemed really hesitant and withdrawn. Maybe even a little bit uncomfortable. Poe wasn’t the most sexually active person before he met Finn, but even he knew that lovers should be more affectionate than they were.

The first time they had sex was particularly painful as he started off very excited to finally be intimate with Finn. As Finn slid gently into him Poe felt incredibly full and warm. Poe arched his back and this helped Finn hit the spot he really loves. As he sought out even more connection by looking for Finn’s eyes he noticed Finn's eyes were tightly shut. His brows were furrowed and he bit his bottom lip trying to hold in a groan.

At the time, Poe assumed Finn was overwhelmed by the situation and was enjoying himself until Finn came in him, and the cry “Oh yes! Ben!” was shouted through his lips.

There was barely enough time to process what was said as Poe found his release between their warm bodies. _Who in the stars is Ben?_ Poe wondered _._ Finn didn’t give much explanation. Only offering an apology and a gentle kiss on his forehead before he rolled over and away from Poe.

After that, whenever they had sex and Poe snuggled in Finn’s side, Finn often faced the ceiling and seemed preoccupied. This was the part that bothered Poe the most. He could ignore most of the emotional distance, even though it was incredibly painful, but this often felt like a complete rejection.

He knew he should talk to Finn about what was going on, but he was afraid Finn would decide right then and there to end things if Poe pushed too hard.

So Poe didn’t push, he didn’t prod. He just tried his best to be a loving and supportive partner in the hope the Finn would look at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

It wasn’t until Poe returned early from a scouting mission that he learned the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Poe. He's hurting so bad but he isn't willing to give up.
> 
> You get one more chapter today and then I'll post two longer chapters tomorrow. The final chapter should be posted soon after that.


	2. Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn's POV

Finn was in his and Poe’s shared quarters when he found himself feeling restless again.

Finn always felt frustrated during these times, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t move on.

He looked around the room and a small smile found its way to his face. He was pleased to see how he was acquiring more things, and these things seemed to fit well into the way Poe’s room was already set up.

He stood up from the desk area and moved to their shared bed. He laid back and could smell the familiar scent of Poe. It was very subtle and relaxing like pure vanilla.

He knew he should be happy, that this was everything he said he wanted all those months ago. In some ways he was happier, but things weren’t quite right and he didn’t know how to fix it.

This was so unlike him. No matter the challenge he could always find a solution. But he supposed that problems of the heart were not as easily figured out as developing battle strategies.

Sometimes, when he zoned out, he would think back to his time on Starkiller base and the Finalizer.

He remembered how he hated the extremely regimented schedule where everything was planned down to the minute.

 He thought about how nowadays when he has spare time it made him feel sort of on edge. He was always keyed up. Waiting for something, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

The times Finn enjoyed the most was when he is sent to lead a ground mission.

As a commander, he often planned and ran missions to destroy bases of the once powerful First Order. The blue lightsaber he constructed was like a beacon for those that desired freedom. They were in awe by the speed he used to strike down those who dared to challenge him. Those like three of the Knights of Ren, who were quickly overwhelmed by his use of spins, single strikes, and telekinesis.

On the bases he and his troops defeated they would find Stormtroopers and officers that wished to defect, and he shared his stories about his new life and happy relationship to inspire them.

Finn hated doing that.

Because it was a lie.

The fact is he wasn’t happy, not fully. He was pleased. Pleased that he made a goal and was successful in reaching it. Pleased that he wasn’t a coward, and went against the organization that tried to mold him. Pleased that he had friends and a partner that cared about him.

But he wasn’t happy in his relationship.

When he and Poe were alone in bed together, no matter how much he enjoyed pleasing Poe, he felt like it wasn’t right. He felt guilty, and often found himself lost in his own thoughts after they had sex.

Besides his relationship, Finn was mostly happy. He was happy when he hung out with friends and volunteered to spend time with orphans. He was happy when he trained with General Leia who taught him the ways of the force.

But no matter what he did he always felt like something was off. Something was missing. Something…vital.

He hated that no matter how good Poe was to him, he never felt satisfied. Finn felt so damn selfish. He felt broken.

_What’s wrong with me? Why can’t Poe be enough for me? He is so incredible and perfect, and he chose to be with me. Force help me. I love him so much, but something is not right._

Sometimes, he questioned if the Order damaged something inside of him so deeply that it couldn’t be mended. He refused to accept that the Order left invisible scars on him, he was too strong to allow that to happen. So he tried over and over to put pieces together that just wouldn’t fit.

So Finn kept striving to be something more than FN-2187. To be the man that Poe admired. To be the man deserving of Poe Dameron’s love. Even though it wasn’t working. No matter how hard he tried.

Finn began to wonder if this was his punishment, for his betrayal.

“Traitor!”

Whenever those words screamed in the back of his mind he felt sick to his stomach and his heart ached.

Meditation used to help with the intrusive thoughts and his feelings of guilt, but nothing seems to calm his mind much anymore. He loves being in the Resistance but he can't stop thinking about what he had to sacrifice to be here.

At the time, he believed leaving the First Order was for the best. In most ways it was the right thing to do. He couldn’t agree to kill innocent people not matter what his orders were. Besides, what was the point of falling in love with a man who wanted to love you back, but couldn’t.

It was forbidden to him. It was taboo.

_Stars it felt so damn good._

Well most of it.

Their fight on StarKiller base was the only time they had ever been aggressive towards each other like that.

Finn knew Kylo had an incredible temper on him, but it was never directed at him during his time as a Stormtrooper.

Lately, after Finn takes a shower, he uses a mirror to examine the long scar on his back.

Looking at the scar always made him think of Kylo. He found that he preferred to look at that scar quite often.

He wonders how he would react if he ever saw Kylo again.

Would he be terrified, overwhelmed with excitement, or angry as hell?

Finn would never admit this to anyone, not even Rey, but sometimes he liked that Kylo injured and scarred him. He likes that he scarred Kylo on his shoulder as well.

He knows it’s strange to think like this, but those scars are the only thing they have that was given to them by the other.

The scars were all they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all need to work on their communication skills don't you think?
> 
> Well tomorrow we get both Leia and Kylo's POV. Plus that explicit rating will be well earned tomorrow as well, so stay tuned for that!


	3. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's thoughts.
> 
> *Things also get a lot more explicit in this chapter...finally! ; ) 
> 
> **I plan to post another chapter later on today so bookmark if you want to know when that happens**

Kylo meditated for weeks about this. But his visions were clear. What he had to do was obvious.

He thought about reaching out to his grandfather for guidance, but that was the problem after all.

Not thinking much for himself, always in search of a greater power, and never being satisfied is what got him in this mess. He hated the idea of being weak, and he refused to surrender to the uncertainty of life. Even though this uncertainty could hold so much wonder and joy, he only focused on the pain and suffering it could bring. So he decided to become stronger. To attain the greatest power, so he could have complete and total control over his life.

It was ironic that his blind search for something to strengthen him only made him weaker. It made him foolishly follow the Supreme Leader without any thought of the consequences.

He was against the use of StarKiller Base in general. He felt it should be used as a threat, but that was all.

It was when Hux suggested using the weapon on the Republic that Kylo felt the first wave of doubt surge into him. He believed he could use the Scavenger’s memories of the map to find and kill his uncle, and that this would destroy the resolve of the Resistance, and eventually the Republic.

In the end he did allow it to happen. Looking back, he could have stopped Hux from firing the weapon.

 When he felt the incredible tremor in the force from all that had died in the Hosnian system he would have fell to his knees had it not been for his sheer will.

Kylo knew he shouldn’t take responsibility for every crime the First Order committed; Hux was his co-commander after all. It’s not that Kylo never killed people. He killed many by his own hand, and ordered the deaths of more than he could count. He just didn’t want to be the one to carry the weight of all that shame on his own back.

His doubt only grew when he was face to face with his father. He was hesitant at first.

At the time he thought about how he had killed before, it wasn’t a big deal to kill one or twenty, but this time it was different.

The people he killed before weren’t there when he took his first steps, or when he said his first word.

This person was.

When he pushed his father into the abyss beneath their feet he expected to feel victorious. He knew that all the destruction he caused would be worth all the power he would now have.

Except, he only felt weaker. He was still missing something.

His gaze lifted after being shot by Uncle Chewie, but the only pain he felt was the one in his heart. It was at this moment he realized the pull to the light was drawing him towards the person he felt closest to. The person he felt most powerful with.

That person wasn’t his mother, uncles Chewie and Lando, or even his father.

It was Finn.

On the snow the pair danced.

It was very different from the dance they usually did in the privacy of Kylo’s chambers, on the softness of Kylo’s sheets.

At that time Finn was sometimes known as 87, and he wrapped his arms up Kylo’s back and grabbed both his shoulders. Laying on his back with his hands clinging to the sheets, 87 released gasps and sweet moans that Kylo couldn’t get enough of. He would destroy half of the galaxy just to hear those sounds.

Sometimes their dance was sweet, and he would slowly push into the dark skinned man beneath him. Inch by inch he pushed until he was fully seated in 87’s tight body.

He lightly traced invisible lines from 87’s clavicle down his toned stomach. Then 87 would run his hands through Kylo’s long hair while he received loving kisses down his neck. “Ah, 87. You feel so good. You like that baby…?”

Other times their dance was fierce.

These would be the times 87 would nip on his bottom lip and Kylo would grab his ass and hold him against the wall.

Thick thighs would wrap around pale hips, and strong hands would tug at his hair as he bit 87’s neck and left imprints in his thighs. Sweat would fall down his face as he pounded into his lover. It didn’t take long for the thighs around his waist to start shaking and their cries to get louder.

Everything was so hot. His body was on fire.

He lived for these moments, he absolutely cherished them.

When Kylo was close to his climax the objects in the room would hover around the room. The lights about them flickered, until they eventually exploded sending glass everywhere.

Kylo groaned so loud he knew the hall guards could hear him, but he didn’t care. This was all that mattered. He was still in search of that sweet release and wanted the same for 87, so he changed the angle a bit and thrust over and over hitting spot he knew 87 loved.

“Yes! Oh yeah…right there, Ben. Mmmm, right….there. Please…”

“Please…?” Kylo loved it when Finn begged for him, he loved the games they would play, “What do you want? Tell me, and I’ll give it to you”.

“…stars. Please…please Ben, I need you”.

“Need me to…?” letting his voice trail off.

“I need you to fuck m-…", Kylo tugged down on 87's ear with his teeth before sucking on his neck, "... me harder! Stars! I’m so close…. Kylo please.”

Happy to oblige, Kylo spread 87’s legs wide, and used the Force to cushion 87's head against the wall, before he increased the speed and the strength of his thrusts. The sounds of skin on skin smacking and heavy panting was obscene.

Kylo screamed when drops of blood slid down his back as 87's nails dug into him. “Oh fuck. Come for me,” he commanded with a low growl.

“Oh…yes! Ben!” was shouted from the younger man’s mouth as he came all over their chests. The feeling of 87’s body squeezing his cock was all he needed to come with a shout of his own.

He felt such an incredible amount of satisfaction and completeness.

As 87 adjusted his body, the feeling of cum dripping from his lover's body while still inside him sent a new wave of pleasure down his spine. He wasn’t finished yet.

However, on that snowy night he was so desperate to destroy Finn. To show how the betrayal hurt him. He couldn’t do it though. He couldn’t kill him, only hurt him enough to stop him. Even that filled his stomach with dread, so he tried to send his focus to the thing he should be worried about. His grandfather’s lightsaber.

All the while he couldn't stop worrying about what he had done. _He will never forgive me for this_.

Months after that fateful night, as spent another night alone in the emptiness of space, he decided.

He knew that nothing he ever did would erase the terrible things he’d done, but he hoped there something he could do that would give him a chance for a new future.

A future he prayed to the Force had Finn in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told I'm a bit of a tease so I'm crossing my fingers that the sexy times in this chapter is actually decent. This is my first time writing detailed smut and I feel kinda embarrassed putting this out there, but I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given this fic a kudos, bookmark, or subscribed so far :)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren)


	4. Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we start to see how Leia reacts to Finn and Kylo's reunion.  
> Kylo puts in work for his redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia's thoughts. 
> 
> **This is the second chapter I posted today for this fic. I've been super busy lately because I also posted a chapter last night for a different fic I'm working on.**

Leia was excited!

Poe had just finished a three week scouting mission with Snap and Jessica, searching for remnants of the First Order.

Leia sent them on this mission because of rumors that multiple bases and star ships of the First Order were being destroyed, and it wasn’t by the Resistance.

Only few knew the Resistance was relying on information given to them by a mysterious person who went by the initials KR.

They knew who it was, and for the first mission they sent nearly all of their forces for fear it was a trap. Except it wasn’t. They were able to save many First Order officers and Stormtroopers who wished to defect, and it was a huge booster to the morale of her soldiers.

But not everyone was pleased to be working with Kylo Ren, especially after the destruction of the Hosnian system. They refused to let bygones be bygones just because he decided to do some good for a change.

They believed someone had to answer for those crimes and they wouldn’t settle for anything less. They shouldn’t have to.

The person who absorbed all the rage of the Republic and Resistance ended up being a tall red-haired man with a perpetual scowl on his face.

The entire base was bristling with excitement when a tall man with pale skin and dark curly hair walked down the ramp of a cargo ship. He was dressed in brown robes, and suprisingly at his hip was not the cross-guarded saber he was known by, but the silver hilted blade only one person knew he had kept.

Walking just behind, with his hands cuffed behind his back, was General Armitage Hux.

Hux looked a far cry from his typically immaculate self. But after spending two months in hiding, his long hair brushed against his shoulders, and his usually clean face was covered by a mangy beard.

General Hux went into hiding after the Finalizer itself was eventually destroyed.

After leaving on an escape pod, he was quickly and not to gently taken into Kylo’s custody.

As Leia, General Akbar, and the other commanders approached the pair, they didn't fail to notice the large grey box in Kylo’s hands.

Leia examined the eyes of her son, not sure what she would see there.

After she felt the death of her husband at the hands of their son, she was plagued with guilt.

Peaceful sleep evaded her, due to the thoughts that at some point she would either have to kill or be killed by her only son. It was a pain that reached deeper than her home planet's destruction by Tarkin all those years ago.

Feeling resigned to her fate of perpetual loss, she was quite skeptical that someone precious could be returned to her. But here he was standing before her after so many years.

Leia searched his feelings, unsure of what she would discover, and was surprised to find peace, reserved joy, and a little trepidation.

A deal was made, one that was agreed upon by the entire Resistance leadership. If Kylo Ren could destroy the First Order for good he would be granted total amnesty.

Having Kylo Ren in their midst wasn't something they wanted, but the death toll from a prolonged war was wanted even less.

As Leia stepped closer to Kylo, her eyes moved to the box in his hands. He didn’t move to open it, so she proceeded to do so before letting out a huge gasp.

Inside, was the blank stare of Supreme Leader Snoke. Dead, and beheaded.

The other commanders also examined the box's contents before nodding and murmuring to themselves.

With Hux captured and Snoke dead the Resistance had finally won. There would finally be peace in the galaxy.

Finally.

In the distance, Kylo saw three x-wings making their landing approach.

After passing the heavy box to one of the Lieutenants, Kylo finally found what he was looking for.

There, walking through the crowd, was the one he decided to give up his dark power for.

It was Finn.

When Finn recognize the taller man standing before him, the look of shock was clear on his face.

Kylo took a deep breath and tried to stand even taller. The feeling of vulnerability was not something he was used to.

As Finn approached he felt a new power ignite within himself. A power that felt stronger than any he could have attained on his own. Kylo prayed to whoever was listening that it was not too late to reach out and take it.

Beside the two men, Leia was calm but confused as she felt some energy between the two men that only grew stronger the longer they stared at each other.

“Finn... is everything alright?”

She loved Kylo, he was her only son after all, but Finn was her apprentice and she was fiercely protective of him.

“Yes I-I’m fine,” He replied, not taking his eyes off Kylo for a second.

It took Leia a while to piece it together, but there it was.

A force bond…between Kylo Ren and Finn.

For a moment she was fearful, that Kylo somehow forced this bond on her apprentice. But when she looked at the way they looked at each other she knew whatever happened in the past was consentual and pure.

It was almost as if she could see the actual bond that tied the two together. It seemed a little thin at first, but it grew thicker and the colors became more vibrant with each passing moment.

The heavy weight in her heart from all the pain she pushed down over the years lifted, and tears threaten to fall.

Leia released the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and a gentle smile spread across her face.

She was beginning to believe that her son, Ben had be reborn. That the Force, or Gods, or whoever was out there had finally deemed her worthy of happiness. That she would at long last have a family that didn't leave her.

Because due to his feelings for her dearest apprentice, her son... her legacy, has now surrendered to the very essence of the Force itself.

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Poe will react when he finds out about Finn and Kylo's bond? You wont have to wait long to find out. The final chapter should be posted this weekend!
> 
> If you want you can join me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren)   
> We can gush all about our fav TFA characters!
> 
> Also please leave a comment and/or kudos if you like the way the story's going so far. The comments really mean a lot, and help me gauge what you want me to write in the future.


	5. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the right intentions, something that dies can be reborn into something better. Nothing is perfect, but they are hopeful that everything will work out in the end.

As Poe stepped through the excited crowd, he took notice of the unfamiliar ship in the distance.

Separate from the rest he saw three people standing close to each other, and his heart just sank.

There he saw Leia, with tears falling freely down her cheeks with a smile as bright as a star.

Heard Finn yell out, “Ben!” with excitement, as he jumped into the arms of the taller man in front of him.

Saw the man named Ben lift Finn and spin him around. They both looked thrilled.

Before Finn’s toes fully hit the ground they were kissing. It was slow and sweet, and full of all the longing and love that one would expect from a separated pair of lovers.

Poe wanted to say something. Wanted to do something. To be angry. To be sad. To be- something.

All he was able to do was watch Ben move his hands to gently cup Finn's face as their kiss grew deeper. Poe already knew that Ben was also Kylo Ren. Poe was close enough to General Leia that she shared this with him after he learned that Han had been killed.

At the time, he found it hard to believe that his two childhood heroes could create something so impossibly evil. But as he saw Ben try to hold back a tear that fell anyways, he knew that this person before him was the child they made, and that this man was good.

Poe didn’t know where he found the strength, but he walked towards them.

He got so close that he was able to see just how delicately Ben was holding Finn, like as if he was afraid he might break him. He saw Finn holding Ben's robes so tightly as if he was afraid he'd lose him again if he dared to let go, and Leia looking full of joy at the sight before her.

Until Finn felt the familiar presence and released his hold on the other man’s now swollen lips.

“Poe”, Finn sighed with his arms still wrapped around Ben.

Finn knew he should feel guilty, but he was too blissed out to feel bad right now.

He was happy. Really and truly happy. He felt like the hole in his heart was mended. His very soul felt more complete and filled, overflowing with joy.

“Poe”, Finn repeated. He stretched out an arm to him, keeping the other wrapped tightly around Ben’s waist.

Poe decided then he would face this head on like most things in life, so he approached the pair and took Finn’s hand in his own.

Poe looked down at their joined hands and Finn said excitedly, “Poe, this is Ben!”, like that explained everything. In a way it sort of did.

Poe looked toward Ben’s face and was faced with warm eyes and a gentle smile.

 “We were together before- before you and I got together”, Finn continued, “When I left I thought I’d never see him again”.

Ben rubbed the small of Finn’s back. “All I could think about when you left was how weak I was. I was weak for not leaving the Order with you then. I swear, I’ll never be that weak again”. The pair gazed in each other eyes, and Poe felt Finn’s hand squeeze his own.

After a few moments Finn returned his gaze to Poe.

Poe knew now that this was Finn’s secret. His love…for another man.

Finn was in love with the man Poe knew as Kylo Ren, the one who tortured him, the man who was also Leia and Han’s only son and former Jedi, Ben Solo. To say that Poe was in shock was an understatement.

Poe was hurt, but he finally had his answer. At last he finally knew the truth.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know how Finn felt about him now that he had Ben. On Finn's face he expected to see guilt or remorse, maybe even pity.

Instead he found love.

Nothing but love. For him.

It wasn’t the same type of love he had for Ben. It never was, he knew that now. He could accept that. It looked like Finn had accepted that as well.

But he also knew in his heart that Finn always loved him. Loved him by staying close and listening to him when he shared his dreams for the future. By being a friend and always supporting him in everything he did, unless it was foolish. Then Finn would love him so much he gave him a piece of his mind.

Things would be different now. They had to be, but Poe decided right then that Finn meant so much to him that he had to try to make things work, no matter how much it might hurt at first.

After making his decision he decided to take a better look at Ben Solo. He felt confused that Ben was the same person who tortured him on the Finalizer. That this somewhat sheepish looking man was the cause of his occasional nightmares. Nightmares that led to Finn running his thick hands through Poe’s wavy strands to comfort him.

How can two very different people live in the same body? See the world so differently through the same pair of eyes? Eyes that now looked resolute yet full of remorse. In a sense Poe realize they couldn’t. That at some point Kylo Ren died because Ben finally was strong enough to defeat him.

\-------

Leia gazed at the men who were both held by Finn. She could sense the unspoken words shared between them. She was aware of Finn and Poe’s relationship, celibacy was never a part of how she trained Finn to become a Jedi, and she felt relief as she saw them try to create a new life between them.

She knew what they were trying to do would be hard work. She knew tears would be shed. That more pain would be felt before smiles and laughs would replace it. But she did have faith that in the end they would find a way to be happy. That Poe and Finn would find some way to be friends again, and take care each other better than they did before. That Ben and Finn’s bond would grow, and they would finally have the future they always dreamed of. That although Ben might be tempted again he would never stray to the dark side again. She also knew that against all odds Poe would somehow forgive Ben, he would never forget but he would forgive. One day they would laugh together connect over their shared love of flying.

Leia believes this will happen. She can see it happen in her mind clear as day. She recognized it as something as powerful as a vision, but with greater clarity and more feeling.

It was hope.

As she looked at her beautiful son that had finally returned to the light her thoughts went to Han. It was so bittersweet that she had her son back but Han was not here to see that his sacrifice was not in vain.

_Han...you can rest in peace now.  I'll be okay, so you don't have to watch over me anymore. Your greatest mission was a success. You saved him Han...you saved our son. Just like I knew you would._

Leia saw Ben's face look up towards the sky. He must have felt the same warm and comforting presence as she did. Han's soul was finally at peace.

Ben took a deep breath and looked at his mother. He smiled at her and gave a slow nod. She knew he felt the same way she did. At some point they would need to talk, but right now he was happy and that was all she needed right now.

\-------

As Poe returned his attention to Ben he saw Ben smile back at him hesitantly.

Poe expected to see jealousy in Ben’s eyes, but there was only acceptance and respect. Even as Ben noticed Finn rubbing Poe’s knuckles in their still joined hands.

Finn smiled and looked between the two men he cared about…two men he loved. Each love was different, but his love for one didn’t dilute his love for the other.

In the past, he thought that by loving Poe that he was throwing away his feelings for Ben, but he knew now he had room in his heart for them both.

He accepted that he and Poe would never be together the way they were, but he had hope that they could be closer than they were before. He knew that things would not just work out some magical way. He believed that to be the case before and that’s how he ended up hurting Poe deeply.

Finn realized he needed to approach this the same way he did everything else in life. He reflected on when he escaped the First Order. He remembered that he had to make a choice to take a risk and just do something. He knew that in order to work things out with both Ben and Poe that he had to actually do something to move it in the right direction.

He wondered how Han would handle this type of situation. Probably would just make a quick decision and dive right in.

So Finn chuckled and said to them both, “Well. I don’t know about you, but I never thought the three of us would be able to stand this close to each other without fighting”.

The somewhat tense atmosphere changed and that’s when Poe decided, “Well Ben,” He grinned and clapped his palm on Ben’s shoulder, “I guess you’re going to need a tour of the place, and eventually have more than one buddy besides old Finn here, “He took a deep breath and reached his hand out to Ben before continuing, “As Finn said earlier I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. The greatest pilot in the galaxy”.

Ben snorted and gladly shook his hand. He looked relieved, still feeling undeserving of any second chance even though he yearned for it. “Good to meet you, Poe. I’m Ben…Solo. The actual greatest pilot in the galaxy”.  

Wagging his eyebrows at him Poe went along with their banter and said, “Oh is that so? Well I’ll guess we’ll have to find out huh?”.

Raising his eyebrows back in a mock challenge Ben replied, “I guess we will”.

Finn looked between Ben and Poe and was thrilled. It was as good a start as any.

As his gaze returned to Ben, the man’s eyes were directed back at him.

It seemed like time itself held its breath as Finn melted into the man he loved and thought he would never see again. Finn knew the Force heard his pleas in the night, and deemed him worthy. He wouldn’t let it go to waste.

“Ben… I’m so glad to have you back”.

“I love you, Finn”.

“I love you too, Ben”.

“Now don’t you forget about me. I love you too buddy”, Poe teased.

“Don’t I know it. I love you too, Poe”.

Then Poe and Ben looked at each other intensely for a few moments, before they busted out laughing. There would be no love confessions between the two any time soon.

\-------

As Leia watched the three continue to talk and tease each other, she thought about the significance of this very moment.

The voiced and unspoken words said between them were simple, but meant so much more.

It was a promise of joy yet to come.

A rebirth from a life filled with pain to one full of possibility.

It was a vow that they would take care of each other.

It was a dream.

A new hope.

For the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this ending gave me all the feels and I hope you felt the same way too. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for all your support. It really means a lot to know people enjoy my writing. If you have the time please write a comment to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Now that this is complete I'm going to focus on a few of my other fics soon, maybe even some that are currently marked as complete. ;) I think I might make a few the start of a series, so be sure to bookmark/subscribe to the ones you're interested in!
> 
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren)


End file.
